gwain_sagafandomcom-20200216-history
Geo
"Heaven sent heroes that don't always land well." Geo is an everyday human dropped into the setting of the story, where his biology makes him a super being. He doesn’t seem to talk much, and very little is known of his life before his fall into Teora. He is the main character of the series, along with Ami. Appearance Geo is a human, having pale skin and a pretty average height. Before he was transported to Gwain's kingdom, he had slightly long black hair extending over his ears. Due to the uniqueness of the new dimension, it took on a shade of white. Normally he is seen wearing black pants and boots, a white undershirt, a dark cloak, and a black jacket. His eyes are covered by a black visor. Unlike the residents of Gwain's kingdom, Geo has long black pupils instead of the bright colored eyes seen with the other Teorans. Starting from Episode 006, an Omega suit was given to him by Twain, and he wore it ever since, which resembles a black and orange hoodie. At the end of Episode 007, it was shown he also wore a yellow tie without his Omega suit on. Personality Geo is just a normal guy, with also being not very talkative. He loves to draw. Despite his normalcy, he is a thoughtful and caring person that he is willing to risk his life to save his friends. Powers and Abilities As a human, Geo became a powerful being once he was transported to the new dimension. He is able to go toe-to-toe with seasoned Teoran warriors, despite not trained in combat. Queen Gwain stated that he will become more powerful if he fully trained his abilities, which was why she wanted to extinguish his life prematurely, if not for Ami's intervention. Only Queen Gwain and Luna have the power to kill humans such as Geo. Physical Abilities Due to his human biology being changed in the world of Teora, he is able to adapt most of Teora's hostile faunas. Geo's strength, agility, speed, weight, and density had increased dramatically beyond any seasoned Teoran warriors. The primary use of his abilities in combat are his speed and durability. He was able to survive most of Queen Gwain's direct attacks and stopped a fast-moving train, though severely injured in the process. Skills At first, he had no combat abilities upon arriving in Teora, though his powers and skills grew overtime. He soon became an adept swordsman whenever he used his EXE-Blade. Equipment Upon arrival into the world of Teora, his only possessions were the clothes he wore and a backpack, which contained his sketchbook. Since they were Earth-made, they became heavier on Teora. Geo received an EXE-Blade and Visor from Vania. When he became Ami's bodyguard, Queen Gwain bestowed him a Golem Ring, giving him the ability to control his weight by clenching his fist. History At the beginning of the show, Geo is depicted as an everyday person who loves to draw, but is soon dropped into the strange world of Teora. Upon falling, he meets Ami, who screams upon seeing him, but ultimately helps him out. She then figures he is not from this world and uses different languages to try and communicate, finally settling with English. She then proceeds to show Geo the beauty of her world, and Geo becomes more and more accustomed to his powers. At night, Ami finds a Magic Crystal, but upon trying to get it, she steps on the tail of a wolf and it attacks. Geo blocks the attack, but due to his other-world-origins, he feels as he gets ripped apart and faints. Then Vaina, who was watching him this entire time, gives Geo the .EXE sword and Visor, making his eyes appear white. She also then gives him Ami's hairband, which actually is a device that keeps Ami alive due to her having a strange disease. When he finds her in a cave, he puts the band on her and she starts becoming vitalized. This, however, aggravates the wolves and they proceed to chase him, with Ami on her back. The wolf then catches up and slashes them to the ground, knocking them both away. Geo then makes a stand against the wolves, but as one of them proceeds to kill him, Ami shoots a magic arrow and saves his life. Geo then defeats the rest of the wolves with his speed and then punches them all into a pile. The pair celebrated, but then he notices Ami's eyes light up, and this is his first introduction to magic. In Episode 2, Geo is led into the castle by Ami, which then Queen Gwain notices him and tracks the duo into Ami's room, where Ami had proceeded to hide young Geo. Gwain quickly finds Geo, but as thanks for saving Ami, she prepares a guest room and treats him to a feast. Geo starts seeing weird numbers and cursors through the visor, and when Queen Gwain notices his eyes are black, unlike any other Teoran, she realizes he is human and attacks Geo. But before she can kill him, Ami steps in front of his crippled body and saves Geo. Gwain and Ami bring Geo to Ami's room, where Gwain appoints Geo as Ami's bodyguard. However, Gwain holds his life to this, as if anything were to touch Ami, Queen Gwain would appear and kill Geo in an instant. She also bestows the Golem Ring to him, giving him the ability to control his weight by clenching his fist. Almost immediately after the queen's and his agreement, he is needed for Ami to be allowed to go out of the castle to the market. While in outfits to not draw attention in public, Ami and Geo are immediately spotted by Lanney, a friend of Ami’s, who was out buying bread. Geo is introduced to her and, while the trio have a quaint conversation, a sudden villainess named Luna comes onto the scene, ready to mow down Ami with her EXE Arm. Geo steps in and protects the princess from the bullets, weakening him substantially. After scaring away any further obstructions by having a moonbot scare away the crowd at the market, Luna starts to make her way towards Ami when Geo distracts her by weakly pulling at her leg.. Almost shooting at Geo again, the threat is stunned by a sudden flour explosion from Ami. Geo, now somewhat recovered, tries to get the jump on the terrorist but fails. This ensues in a fight against the moonbot and Luna that eventually leads into the sewers. Geo is almost defeated once again but Luna lets the bodyguard live to fight another day and makes her exit. Geo then gets blown out of the sewer from the destroyed moonbot back into Ami’s presence and the two say their goodbyes to Lanney as they head back to Gwain Castle. The next day, after some brief training with Gwain and finding a new place to stay in the watchtower, Geo accompanies Ami to Gwain College. On the path towards the university, the two meet with Lanney once again and Deva, another old friend of Ami’s. Geo also meets Agni, Deva’s cousin, moments later as he is quick to believe Geo is a menace to Deva. The small party continue their way towards the college and they split up once they reach their destination, with Agni taking Geo on a tour of the school and the others going to class. During their tour, Agni is repeatedly assaulted by dodgeballs thrown at him. At the end of it, Agni is on his last straw. As one is thrown at him, he catches it and is ready to throw it back, only for a small group of “familiar” “bullies” to show themselves as the perpetrators. The gang fight the two boys only for Deva to step in and get extremely hurt. Geo, his anger ever increasing, destroys one of the member’s faces as they laugh at Deva’s dismay. As the fight starts to wind up again, an actual familiar figure arrives on a massive truck. Luna is back, just as menacing as ever. Geo then fights head to head once again against Luna and her cronies, dodgebots. Halfway through the encounter, Luna is surprised by Geo’s durability as she had gotten plenty of kicks and punches on him as well as having blasted him with her Moon Proton Cannon. Also around this time, Geo’s newly found friends step in to help save the day. This leads to Luna’s escape once again, feeling that she had researched enough for the day. This also leads to many more encounters with Luna and her moonbots, only during these, Geo’s friends become his new allies in battles. Little did Geo know that during his second encounter with Luna, an onlooker to the fight by the name Marlow becomes suspicious of the bodyguard, finding him to be the cause of the moonbot attack and, eventually after a little research of hers, a strange and dangerous specimen known as a vampire. After failing time and time again to bring the monster to justice, Marlow takes the matter into her own hands and spies on the human during his day off with his companions at the mall. Unfortunately for her, Ami becomes enlightened to the fact of a green haired girl following them everywhere they went. This eventually climaxes to Ami shooting a stunning arrow at Marlow’s hiding spot in a tree in the courtyard of the mall. Marlow awakes moments later and explains that she was sneakily watching the group because of Geo’s “true” nature. This ensues in a fight between the human and the young Teoran. Eventually, the two wind up in the hands of Gwain, who had caught word of Marlow’s sudden obsession and had seen Geo’s humongous housing bill. Because of Marlow’s vampire speculation, Gwain decides Geo has fractured the deal he had made with her and almost kills him once again. However, due to Marlow’s mercy and “persuasion” skills, Geo gets off free, with the Avocado Girl as his new mentor. A decent amount of time as passed since Gwain had stepped down as Geo’s trainer and life hasn’t changed much for the bodyguard or his company of friends, with Luna still on the offensive and the gang still being the least popular students of Gwain College. This somewhat changes one day as the most beloved person of the university, Electra, has her birthday on the horizon and to celebrate, she, of course, has set up a party to do so. During the lunch period of the day after a filthy elemental crystal run beforewards for our main heroes, she sends out invitations to her celebration, most notably to Marlow and Ami. Afterwards, Marlow merely gives the invitation to Geo as she had no intention on going and Ami would need someone with her in order for Gwain to allow her to go in the first place. But, even with a bodyguard occupying her, Gwain is still hesitant on letting her go. But, an appearance of Twain wanting to see Geo gives Ami’s mother’s a sudden “change of heart” and she gives Ami the go to be a guest at the party. Geo and the princess enter the grounds of Electra’s home. Their time for socializing and laying back are cut short however as, of course, Luna comes in and starts brewing trouble. Over the communicator in the EXE Visor, she foretells of a deadly moonbot being hidden in the present pile that Electra has received. Geo immediately gets to work, throwing gifts into a nearby fountain left and right to hopefully have whatever present that encases the destructive robot be destroyed. However, he’s caught red handed by Electra’s elite security force. The army and the human have a showdown, with the security having the upper hand because of their numbers. Eventually, the head of the force appears, hitting Geo with a powerful magic attack, causing him to bleed for the first time in his stay on Teora. This and the fact of Luna shutting down the rest of the security force besides the leader and blaming it on Geo, leads to a brawl between the two, with, again, the security being ahead of the game. Eventually, one last present branded with the Moon Tech logo finds its way into the fountain, revealing where the killer moonbot was located as a giant squid like automaton erupts from the small body of water. Realization comes over the head of security as he sees that Geo was trying to prevent this calamity from happening. The duo team up to take down the monstrosity and win the day. Geo, with a drunken Ami over his shoulder, hands Electra their gift and takes his leave. During the journey back to the castle, the intoxicated princess seemingly remembers faintly a discussion about Geo being a vampire with everyone in their small team but the mentioned human, bites and licks the tired bodyguards’ neck, causing the night to become even stranger. Having a package ready for him at Gwain Castle and not being able to use a teleportation portal to the desired location, Geo takes a jog on a perfectly normal day in Teora after having upgraded his visor when a mysterious purple haired individual appears on the pathway named Savien. This new Teoran, seeming to have orders from a higher up, hands the fabled hero, Geo, the Scroll of the Occult to aid him in his quest to defend Gwain. The sly Teoran quickly vacates the scene afterwards, leaving Geo perplexed of how Savien had seemingly disappeared into thin air. Nonetheless, he carries on and arrives at the castle. There he finds out his package turns out to be an Omega Suit from Twain herself. With Gwain distracted at the fact her sister sent an aiding item to the human and Ami not needing her bodyguard for the day, Geo ventures out with scroll in hand to scour the land for the hazardously located items listed in his gifted parchment. His first (and soon enough would be only) stop is a small water monster town ruled by King Kaditopez. Geo easily passes the town’s defences and the King’s attacks once he reaches his lair. After an almost meaningless assault by Kaditopez, he surrenders to the human, allowing him to take their riches. However, Geo merely takes a water elemental crystal fragment book as loot and leaves the premise. Geo arrives at a cafe in Gwain City, in which Deva and Lanney are occupying. There he hands over the book to the water-ice hybrid Teoran, who was in need of assistance from it as she was having trouble completing a maneuver for Miss Marina. Before giving Geo his “reward”, she realizes that Ami wasn’t by his side. Lanney then brings up the fact she saw a man with a hat and cape walk with her. With the new realisation Ami might be in trouble (Or Ami might have found a boyfriend and then wouldn’t need Geo as a bodyguard), Geo locates Ami and rushes with astounding speed thanks to the Omega Suit to Gwain Desert. He arrives at a pyramid-shaped temple and is greeted by bullets from Savien’s Blade. While in cover, Geo activates one of the new abilities for his EXE Blade, which allows it to be used like a rifle. The two have a fire fight while Geo bombards his way towards the ruins. After the human got too close for comfort, Savien retreats into the temple, with Geo in pursuit. The bodyguard eventually encounters the sly Teoran once again and the two duel it out. Soon enough, the fight leads so deep into the temple, they uncover two ancient grappling hands and, as the entrance into the chamber becomes impossible to reach, the two pause their conflict to pick up the artifacts. This causes a massive guardian contraption to appear and throw the duo out of the ruins altogether. Geo swiftly recovers from his crash landing only to find Savien’s blade in front of his face. The purple-haired man reveals his master plan which was to hypnotize Ami to love him. That, in turn, would make him prince of Gwain. In order for this to happen however, Savien needed Geo out of the picture. So, he sent Geo on a quest by himself in order to have the princess all to himself. After his lengthy monologue, Savien tries to strike at the bodyguard, only for Deva to step in and save the day. This is followed up with an argument between Savien and Deva over why Savien conducted the plan, with Ami joining in. While the three Teorans are quarreling with one another, Geo suddenly is notified of Luna being on a passing passenger train. Geo quickly darts towards the the ne on an attempt to stop whatever wicked scheme she plotted to do. Geo cautiously approaches his old enemy, even after shots from her Noisy Handgun go off which had everyone on the train to evacuate to the last car. Soon enough, Geo, with a strange new polo outfit on, finds himself face to face with his similarly themed opponent on top of a train car. Luna sends a taunting greeting to the bodyguard, however, she brings up the fact of Geo being human because of him spilling blood at Electra’s party. After surprising Geo, she discloses her crooked plot of destroying the train to sell the company who ran it a new one. Before Geo gets to know how exactly she’ll complete her dastardly plot, the devious mastermind teleports towards the engine of the train, leaving Geo to trek his way towards the locomotive, being hounded by the Bull Scorpion Sand Gang along with his approach. Geo finally makes it to where Luna stands her ground. Unfortunately for him, Luna doesn’t use words to unfold her methods for her wicked idea. Instead, she blows up the oncoming bridge, answering Geo’s question. Before the heinous scientist can go any further into taunting the young hero, Ami suddenly makes her presence known by yelling from a window of a nearby train car. Both Luna and Geo are distraught by this and, before Luna could act on the sudden catosphere, yet another surprise appearance comes into the picture, that being Savien’s, and Luna is shot down from the train. Geo, now without any other decisions to be made to save Ami, makes a desperate attempt to stop the runaway engine by jumping in front of it, and eventually, pulling on it from the caboose with his enhanced strength. Even with Geo’s newfound determination, it’s too late. The train plummets into the ravine, with Ami so close to being rescued. Geo, extremely hurt both physically and emotionally, lays on the edge of the cliff in shame. Luckily for him however, Savien saves the day by bringing Ami to safety with his grappling hand from the dusty depths. The princess, once reaching solid ground, hugs the distraught bodyguard with brimming emotion on how he had almost killed himself to save her life, instead of running away and hiding from the queen’s wrath. Afterwards, Deva, Savien, Geo, and Ami all make their way back to the watchtower, with Ami and Geo both napping together, healing themselves, and Deva and Savien looking on. Trivia * A running gag in the series is Geo being seen eating without the use of a spoon, opting to eat the dishes by putting his face in them instead. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes